


Avis

by mokuyoubi



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the_randomist's request for this pairing +cats and pumpkins.  It somehow turned into a vague Harry Potter AU that could probably be 80 thousand words, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avis

  
When Jon had asked, casually, what the plans were for Halloween, Ryan had gone on a ten minute rant about how insensitive Jon was, and bigoted and narrow-minded, then stormed into the chimney barking a destination that sounded like “coincidentally.”

Jon cast a bemused look at Brendon. Brendon shrugged in the process of pulling a sheet of cookies from the oven. They were in all kinds of fun shapes—cats, ghosts, pumpkins and more—waiting to be iced and decorated by the colourful sparkles and sprinkles Brendon had waiting on the counter. 

“Ryan believes that Muggles have co-opted Halloween in the same way they have Christmas and Easter and everything else, and furthermore finds the stereotypical representations of witches and wizards to be ignorant and offensive,” Brendon said, as if quoting Ryan word for word. 

“You have a black cat for a pet and ride a broomstick around for fun,” Jon said. He squinted and looked sideways at his pumpkin. No, the eyes were definitely lopsided. Whatever, it could be a lazy-eyed pumpkin. 

Brendon spared him a smile. “ _Ryan_ believes,” Brendon said. 

“So,” Jon said with a slow grin, “what are the plans for Halloween?” 

“I have a ball to chaperone,” Brendon said. “And provide refreshments and decorations for,” he added pointedly, nodding at Jon’s half-carved pumpkin and the half-dozen yet untouched ones. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be teacher of Advanced Charms?” Jon teased. “Can’t you just wave your magic wand and ice and carve these all in a few seconds?” Mostly he said it to get a rise out of Brendon, but a small part of him would like to actually see it. 

Though there were lots of neat little magical things around the house, from the clock and pictures to the talking mirrors and furniture that occasionally rearranged itself, and though he’d seen Brendon fly his broomstick in the backyard, and seen Ryan and Pete and others coming and going from the fireplace, Jon had never actually seen Brendon use his wand, or utter a spell. 

It was strange, because they’d been dating almost two months, and maybe Jon hadn’t taken Brendon literally when he’d warned Jon he was a wizard, before bringing him home for the first time. But, when Jon had pondered magic, you know, hypothetically speaking, he’d always imagined it was the sort of thing that a witch or wizard would use a lot. Hell, if he had it, he was sure he’d use it for all kinds of shit. 

Brendon, however, was perfectly content to do all sorts of mundane things Jon wouldn’t do, with his powers. Brendon did all his own cooking and cleaning, graded his students’ papers by hand with a red bic pen, and drove a hybrid. Which he admittedly never had to fill with gas. Ever. 

“Jon,” Brendon said, with mock despair, “didn’t you learn anything from Buffy?” He flicked a bit of flour in Jon’s general direction. “Magic isn’t a toy.” 

Jon tossed aside his carving knife and caught Brendon around the waist. He pulled him in between his thighs, holding on tight. “What does Ryan think of you watching some Muggle show with questionable representations of witches and wizards?” he asked. 

“He’ll never know,” Brendon said, with brows raised in threatening, and went easily when Jon pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Anyway,” Jon said, “the ball is on Friday. What about Halloween night?” 

“Hmm,” Brendon said, and made a considering face. “I guess I’m all yours, Jon Walker.” 

“Awesome. We can hand out candy together here. No one comes by my apartment but I bet you’ll get a huge crowd. I’ll show you how all the horrible, holiday appropriating Muggles do Halloween.” 

There was something off about Brendon’s smile, but he pressed another brief kiss to Jon’s lips and echoed, “Awesome,” before moving off to tend to his cookies again. 

Nemesis Rex had jumped onto the counter and was sniffing curiously at one cooling tray and Brendon shooed him off. He wound his way through the pumpkins to Jon’s, giving it an unimpressed look. 

Jon picked up his knife and went about giving his pumpkin a mouth. “So, you’d think Ryan would be all about Halloween. It’s the one time a year he can go out dressed like that and no one looks at him weirdly.” 

In the end, Jon only managed to finish one of the pumpkins before they got distracted and made their way into the bedroom. Later, when Jon woke up from the nap that followed, he made his way into the kitchen to find all the cookies beautifully iced and the pumpkins intricately carved, like magic. 

* 

All the pets had their own costumes, not that it was something that only happened around Halloween. It happened pretty much whenever Jon was bored and felt like taking photos. For the holiday Dylan was Snow White and Clover was a pirate, because he was not going to enforce gender roles on his cats. Marley had an awesome red cape and devil ears, of which Jon was a little jealous. His own zombie ninja was pretty cool, but capes made everything more awesome. 

Before leaving, he grabbed an extra cat costume, just in case Nemesis Rex wanted to get into the holiday. 

When Brendon answered his front door, Jon nodded his head at the stoop. “I see my pumpkin didn’t make the cut for ball decoration.” 

Brendon shook his head and grinned. “Idiot. I kept it ‘cause it was yours and I liked it best. The kids wouldn’t have appreciated it properly.” 

“Where’s your costume?” Jon asked. 

“I’m going as a wizard,” Brendon said, and not for the first time, Jon had to wonder if maybe Brendon didn’t have his own issues with Halloween, separate from Ryan’s, so he didn’t press the issue. Nemesis Rex, however, was very dignified in accepting his very own jester’s had and matching gold lamé booties. 

Jon had brought thirty bucks worth of candy and Brendon poured it all into one of his cauldrons because he said it was festive, then they curled up on Brendon’s porch swing under a blanket. 

By the time the sun had fully set, most of the traffic was slowing down, and the night was growing cold. Jon considered suggesting they move inside when he started shivering, but Brendon twirled his fingers in the air and suddenly there was a wand between them. Jon didn’t know if he’d just made it appear out of nowhere or if he’d had it up his sleeve, or what. The only time he’d ever seen Brendon’s wand was at night, when Brendon laid it on the nightstand. 

Now, Brendon waved it over their laps and the blanket warmed, as did the air around them. He cuddled closer to Jon, wand still gripped loosely in his fist. His nose was cold against the skin of Jon’s neck. 

“Don’t you have to say words?” Jon asked

Brendon shook his head. “Nah. I mean, some countries use the original Latin incantations, but I think that’s just pretentious. And we teach spells to children, when they’re first learning to control their power. But most adults, at least in America, don’t bother with words, outside of very specific spells. You don’t even need to use a wand, really, but I think it’s sorta show-off-y to do that, like outside of battle.” 

“Battle?” Jon asked, and tried to keep the concern out of his voice. 

“Mmm,” Brendon agreed. “There’s always some power hungry megalomaniac witch or wizard going all Hitler and talking about extermination of the Muggles and stupid shit like that.” 

“I can’t tell whether you’re making fun of me or not,” Jon said, vaguely nervous. 

Brendon chuckled. “Just exaggerating a little. Don’t worry, since the last guy, things have been pretty quiet. Besides, I’d protect you.” 

Jon was totally okay with Brendon protecting him. In fact, he maybe found it a little hot. “Hey,” he said, “can you do some more magic?” 

Brendon pulled back to give him a questioning look. “Really? Sometimes, watching us do magic makes Muggles uncomfortable.” 

Jon knew two months was nothing. He wanted a lifetime knowing everything there was to know about Brendon, all the reasons his smile wasn’t as bright as it could be, all the reasons he might have for hiding how special he was. He wanted to know those reasons and take them away. 

“I think it’s really awesome,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Brendon said, with a hesitant smile. 

Jon kissed him, slow and sweet. “Yeah,” he said. 

Brendon’s smile widened when they parted and he lifted his wand and then lowered it again in an uncertain gesture. Jon squeezed his shoulder in encouragement and Brendon lifted his wand again. This time when he flicked his wrist there was a shower of light like fireworks, blossoming out and turning into a canary that landed on Jon’s knee and chirped at him. 

“Is it real?” Jon asked in delight. 

Brendon stroked a finger down its feathers. “Nah. It’ll disappear in a few minutes. But you can make a canary out of something else, if you use transfiguration. It’ll stay in that form and act like a canary, but it won’t be real, not in the way you think.” 

Jon ran his hand over Brendon’s cheek. “You’re so amazing,” he said. 

Brendon blushed and ducked his head, hiding a smile in his shoulder. “You know how earlier I said I was going as a wizard for Halloween?” he said. “Well, I actually have a different costume. You should come inside and see.” 

There was promise in the burning look Brendon gave him and in the slink of his hips when he led the way back inside. Brendon made him go wait in the bedroom while he got ready, but Jon really didn’t mind, particularly when Brendon came out from the bathroom dressed up like a cat in a costume that didn’t have a place outside the bedroom. 

Later, sweaty and sated, Brendon laid his head on Jon’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart. He still had the tail and ears, and Jon didn’t know how long those were going to last, but it was kinda neat, the way Brendon swished his tail lazily over Jon’s legs, or how the ears twitched when Jon scratched at them. 

“I seriously have the best boyfriend ever,” Jon commented idly. 

“So it was a good Halloween?” Brendon asked, and Jon could hear the smile in his voice. 

“It was a good Halloween,” Jon said. 

“Yeah,” Brendon said, after a moment of reflection. He traced a heart shape over the place where Jon’s heart was and then pressed a kiss to it. “Yeah,” he said again, like he was surprised, but he meant it, “it as a good Halloween.”


End file.
